


Old Apple Tree

by EyeofAthena



Series: Nabrina 30 Day Challenge [3]
Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Day 3: Patching Each other up, F/M, nabrina, season one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 19:10:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18482575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EyeofAthena/pseuds/EyeofAthena
Summary: Sabrina mourns her mortality at the end of season one





	Old Apple Tree

**Author's Note:**

> Day Three: Patching Each Other Up

“So you signed your name in His book I take it?” He’s trying not to sound as in shock as he is, given that Hellfire is blazing in a ring around him when it hasn’t been seen in several generations.

 

“Please don’t congratulate me, Nicholas. I can’t have it from you too”. Her eyes are tired. He’d come out here to check on her after being informed by her aunts she still hadn’t come home. Sabrina sat at the base of the hanging tree, paying no heed to the destruction still raging around her, just clutching her knees to her chest.

 

“I wasn’t going to, Spellman.” He sat down beside her. They sat in silence for a few minutes while Nick tried to think of something to say that wouldn’t make her feel worse. “It doesn’t change who you are, you know?”

 

“How can you say that? It changes everything.” It was like something very fundamental had broken in her. Her voice was hollow even as she choked out the words, “I’m evil now”.

 

Nick laughed. He hadn’t meant to, and he’d suspected that she would say something like that. “You could have the power of an actual god, and you still couldn’t be evil, Spellman. It doesn’t matter where it comes from, it’s how you use it.”

 

“I just called up fire from the depths of Hell. You don’t think that’s evil?” She says it like he’s being deliberately obtuse.

 

“You saved half the town. It’s probably the only _nice_ use of hellfire there’s ever been. Sabrina, you’re the most stubborn person I’ve ever met, you’ll find a way to do good with your powers.” He really does believe that. She has a revenge streak a mile long, but it’s always in the name of the people she loves.

 

Nick puts an arm around her, and she nestles into him. Their hands twine together. There’s no romantic intentions in it, not any more than there is in all of his actions regarding her. She knows how he feels about her, knows that he’s offering himself up to be whatever she needs.

 

She cries for the first time since she signed her soul away. She cries for everything she’s lost in saving this little town she loves so dearly. When dawn comes, slowly but surely, she stops at last. The fires have burnt themselves out and the morning breeze carries away the last of the smoke.

 

In the last moment before the light touches them Sabrina kisses Nick. Something so soft it can barely be called a kiss but it’s there. It’s not a kiss born of passion, and not quite one of thanks either. Nick thinks she might be telling she loves him in her own way, in as much as she’s able to right now. Or maybe she just needs to feel something, anything, to know she’s still human. There are things that need saying, but now is not the time for them.

 

“Let me take you home, Spellman. Your hand…” She looks down at it in surprise. It’s still bloody and messy. A flash of pain crosses her face, and everything seems to come back at once.

 

Sabrina nods, and cradles her hand to her chest. Nick pulls her up by her good hand, and they walk back to the Mortuary.

 

When they get back to the house Sabrina’s aunts and cousin are waiting for them. Hilda shows Nick where the first aid kit is and blends together some healing and calming herbs for Sabrina to drink. Zelda and Ambrose sit and wait by Sabrina, uncertain of what to say.

 

After the tea is brought to Sabrina, her family make themselves scarce. Pausing by the door, Zelda turns to her, “I am proud of you, niece. So very proud”.

 

When they’re alone Nick busies himself cleaning out Sabrina’s hand. He knows she’s more than capable of doing it herself, but he needs to be able to help her. She’s still quiet and lost, even though a kind of acceptance has finally settled around her.

 

“Who am I supposed to be now?” breaks the silence.

 

Nick finishes tying off the dressing on her hand but does not release it. He takes a deep breath before he replies, “You are who you’ve always been. You’re Sabrina Spellman. Witch and Mortal both. You are kind and passionate. You are vengeful and powerful too. You are your family and all their legacies. You’re the woman I love”.

 

He kisses her forehead and leaves her then, hearing her family approaching. They need their time with her now.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my lovelies. I've been thinking a lot today about why I tend to write in Nick's voice. I think for the most part I find myself connecting with him as someone who never thought they could love, but when they do they throw themselves into it entirely. It's just an interesting aspect to his character that I enjoyed the exploration of in season two. Plus Nick is hot so..


End file.
